


the many hauntings of Jeremy Gilbert

by thebitterbeast



Series: ink stains, blank pages [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jeremy's being haunted, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Prompt Fic, TVD Free-For-All Comment Ficathon, and canon character deaths, nothing you won't be spoiled for unless you've only see season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Vicki and Anna aren't the only ones who came back.' [Jeremy]</p>
<p>Jeremy realises that there is one more ghost he can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the many hauntings of Jeremy Gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> I had huge expectations and so many speculations for season 3 once upon a time. And so much hope that this ghost storyline would be huge and epic. Instead, imo, it fell flat on it's face. There was so much potential! Ah, oh well.

Jeremy gets used to being shadowed by Anna and Vicki. He gets used to them tailing him, their presence is not something he can ignore. How many people can say that they are being _haunted_ by their exes?

He doesn’t tell anyone. Everyone has got enough on their plates – Stefan is still missing and he knows Elena is pulling all the stops trying to track him down. He knows that Bonnie is looking for a way to kill Klaus, even going back to the spirits of the witches. Ric is still dealing with the loss of Jenna and trying so hard to step up and be a parent to him and Elena.

It is when he walks into the Grill, hyper-aware of his ghostly stalkers and sees _her_ sitting next to Alaric that he realizes that it’s not just Anna and Vicki who are back. He stops in his tracks and just stares.

_“We tried to tell you,”_ Anna and Vicki chorus softly. The haunting echo to their voices mock his memories of how they used to sound. He swallows. It is easier to deal with the ghosts of his ex-girlfriends, he has had time to get over their deaths. But to deal with _her_ , so soon after losing her – Jeremy heads to a table far away from the sight.

It is Matt who settles himself across from him. Jeremy starts, because Caroline had said that Matt wants nothing to do with the supernatural. Still, it is undoubtedly Matt across from him, he doesn’t need Vicki’s sad sigh of _“Matty”_ to know that. Matt manages to drag the story out of him – while he does get visibly shaken at the mention of his sister, he lets Jeremy talk before saying anything.

_“You need to face it Jer,”_ he says finally. _”It’s the only way.”_ He places one comforting hand on Jeremy’s shoulder for a brief moment when he gets called back to work. A squeeze and quick murmur of being there if he needs to talk and the blonde heads back to the bar.

Jeremy settles back in his chair and closes his eyes. He can sense Anna and Vicki moving further away from him _(something that still freaks him out though he’s had time to get used to it)._ He is not surprised to find _her_ sitting opposite him when he opens his eyes.

_”Jeremy.”_

His eyes well up, and he has a hard time keeping himself from crying. _”I miss you Jenna.”_


End file.
